The Darkness: Bound By Darkness
by ladyjane666
Summary: Prophecy can make a life or destroy it. When a prophecy comes to light about a child yet to be born it peeks Darken Rahl's int rest in the daughter of a once great and ancient magical family. Rahl/OC, Rhicard/Kahlan, Cara/Rahl, Cara/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bound By Darkness

A/N: Ok this has been 13 months of planning and rewrites of the story and plot half a dozen time to get this series out there. I know I need a beta, my usual beta has disappeared so if anyone is interested in being my beta that would be awesome and please send me a PM. I don't own any of the character from Legend of the Seeker/The Sword of Truth they belong to their rightful owners. I own my OC's and that's pretty much that. There is going to be a lot of back story for my OC in the first chapters so I hope I can keep you all through the next few chapters when things start getting a little more interesting.

This is the first story in a three part (maybe four…) series called The Darkness… soooooo lets get this baby going and I hope you all like this story it has been a long hard labor to get it together!

Chapter one: The house of Blackheart

There have been many noble families in D'hara's long history. The House of Rahl may be the most well known of them but there is another family who has long ruled in D'hara's north country. By the time of the Seeker of Truth Richard Rahl the ruling Blackheart was the ruthless Lord Ivan Blackheart. Tyrannical and bitter towards the people in his kingdom he had become a reclusive ruler. Most of the more public affairs were handled by his eldest child and only son Jaycen or Ivan's other child his daughter Aylona. The two Blackheart children were nothing like their father. Jaycen was kind and fair when it came to passing judgment on criminals. Jaycen always felt the need to see the good in a person no matter how evil the deeds. Aylona was also good natured for the most part, she was know for being very kind to the peasants and children of the surrounding village but there was this darkness just beneath the surface that no one could ever explain.

The Blackheart matriarch and mother of the two children had died during childbirth ten years previous, her and the child both died mysteriously and there was much talk about how Lady Anya had actually passed. Some said it was magical foul play, as Lady Anya had been a sorceress, other said it was just nature taking it's coarse. Either way the death of their mother left the whole Blackheart family in chaos. Anya's death had been the trigger to send Ivan into his seclusion and ban the use of magic with in the castle walls.

The Blackhearts had once been known through all D'hara as producing some of it's most powerful Sorceress and Wizards… Ivan had been the first son of the house of Blackheart to been born ungifted yet as tradition he married the Lady Anya who was set to join the sisters of the Light but was picked at birth to be Ivan's bride because of her powers. Every Blackheart male heir marries a woman with exceptional magical powers to keep the Han in the Blackheart family fresh. It has worked for the family till Ivan and fear was that Ivan's children would be ungifted as well but it turned out that both of the Blackheart children were blessed with magic, but Ivan did not see it at such. After the birth of each child he had their mother bind their powers with the Rada`han . Ivan eventually allowed his son to take his off but Aylona was never allowed out of fear all that pent up Han an anger could and probably would manifest it's self in a violent manner.

Aylona's life was a charmed yet sad one. She was called "The prettiest girl in all the land" for most of her life by the villagers but only heard how she would never be as beautiful as her mother from her father. Years of constant backhanded comments about her looks, intelligence and self worth had left Aylona appearing extremely confident but was truly broken on the inside. One person really knew her, her brother Jaycen.

They were only a few seasons apart and had grown up extremely close. When Aylona was upset she would run to Jaycen for comfort. If she was stuck with something… she would call for Jaycen to help her. Some in nearby village liked to say that their relationship was unnatural as Jaycen was handsome yet still single and Aylona was a jewel in the crown of D'hara yet also was unmarried but there relationship was far from incestuous, they were just close siblings. Their father was distant and often cruel, their mother who had always been the more tender parent died when they were both young… all they really had was each other but even this was starting not to be enough to get through life. They both knew that they needed to marry… Jaycen knew that if his sister married first and married well that he would then be able to take any bride of his choosing. The problem had always lied in finding someone who wished to marry Aylona.

For all her beauty she was exceptionally head strong and that was not a good trait in a wife. Jaycen knew that to make his sister more appealing to the numerous suitors he was going to have to sit and have a long conversation about how she needed to change her behavior for both of their sakes.

Spring in the north of D'hara was always beautiful, trees were various shades of green all alive after the long winter, birds sang songs of love and soon the sounds of baby birds will fill the morning air. Aylona Blackheart smiled thinking about how she loved this time of year the most, when everything was so full of life.

From her chamber window she could see the edge of the forest just over the homes village and she longed to be able to run into the forest and just disappear. Her hand unconsciously went to the Rada'han around her neck and her crystal blue eyes slowly closed. Her prison… it may look like a pretty trinket around her neck but she knew it's real purpose. In her 23 years she had never had a memory with being able to use magic… or what it even felt like to have the option to use it. It was just another prison that her father had put her in… another way to trap her.

Snapping out of her deep thought when there was a rather unceremonious knock on her door before her elder brother walked into her room. Jaycen usually was in good spirits when he would come spend time with his beloved little sister but this time he wasn't cross but he was certainly a man on a mission.

"Aylona… we need to talk about something important…." Jaycen said as he pulled a chair besides his sister's perch in the window. Aylona looked down at her fair haired brother with a quizzical looking on her pale face.

Taking a deep breath Aylona smiled "Yes Jaycen… by all means lets talk about something important. Has father finally admitted to being completely insane or better yet he has stepped down from the throne…" Jaycen sighed heavily. This kind of back handed comment meant only to provoke a reaction was the thing that Jaycen needed to talk to his sister about.

Biting his tongue at first he wanted this conversation to be quick and painless , as do most men when they have to have difficult conversations with women, but it was becoming painfully obvious that Aylona was in one of her moods and this is going to be an interesting conversation. "Well… no father is still alive, believes he's sane and is still very much on the throne. What I needed to talk to you about actually because of…. Your behavior."

Aylona's eyes narrowed on her brother but she took a deep breath and nodded urging her brother to continue despite the fact she saw nothing wrong with her behavior. "Sister… we aren't children any more. We are both adults now and we need to marry to keep this family safe. Father is losing favor with the other noble's with every passing day and if one of us does not marry and marry well soon we may never find either of us a partner." Jaycen's lips pursed as he saw his sister roll her eyes and shrug it off like it was nothing. "This is real Aylona… The House of Blackheart holds little of the pull it used to during Grandfather's time… we need to use what little pull we have left to pull someone in." Still rather unconvinced at the sever nature of the their predicament Aylona just shrugged again and stood up from the window.

"Why is marriage and status so important Jaycen… truly! You are sounding like father…" She rolls her eyes and starts to mock her father. "For the good of the House of Blackheart Aylona… " Rolling her eyes and pursing her bright red painted lips in disapproval. "What next are you going to bring up Mother and how none of this would be happening if she hadn't died… if you did that then you really have become father." Aylona was getting visibly upset. She felt attacked and cornered in the conversation. Jaycen could see this… he knew that Aylona upset will just lead to chaos and in moments when his sister's temper flared Jaycen knew why his father keep her powers bound.

Standing up and walking towards his sister, his arms open. "Little sister…. I am not father and you know this…" Jaycen's eyes locked on to his sisters and gave her a sincere look. "We need to this to assure our future… not father's." Reaching out he pushed a few dark strands of Aylona's hair off her cheek and took her hand leading her to a new buy bench where they both sat. Jaycen angled so he could look his sister in the eyes why he spoke. "Do you want to end up homeless and penniless? Truthfully Aylona because that is where we both are heading. I am heir but to what…" He stood up and pointed out the window. "Ruler of peasants and farmers! A castle that is far past it's prime and little gold… you my dear sister will not even have that without a husband…. Just think about it…"

Jaycen's intentions were not to hurt his sister and Aylona could see that but she never thought her family had been dragged through the mud as much as it had been. The look on her face went from one of an pig headed, spoiled child who was not getting her way to one of a concerned young woman realizing that her future was grim. Taking a deep breath Aylona smoothed her dress as she stood up and looked up at her much taller brother. "I guess… if I must I will behave… but when it comes to picking me a husband… just give me a little say brother." She said softly looking down at the ground finally admitting defeat.

Jaycen tried to smile but he knew how hard it was for his sister to finally agree to an arranged marriage. He reached out and patted her cheek before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Of cores… you will have say… but no matter what father will have the final say but I promise you I will not let him sell you to the highest bidder…" His words were weighted heavily with a promise that Jaycen wasn't sure he was going to be able to keep. All his life he watched his sister in her own private prison and he felt a great guilt for being unable to set her free and now he knew no matter whom his sister ended up with she would only be going from one prison to another. Jaycen didn't want that life for his sister, she deserved more than that.

In that moment Jaycen made a silent promise to his sister that if she must move from one prison to the next… that she will move to a far better place than the drafty castle where she currently was held. She would have a place… the People's Palace.

Jaycen smiled again softly at his sister and nodded to her in silence before leaving her to set about his plan to bring Lord Rahl to the Blackheart Castle and place Aylona in his path… and let the rest unfold.

When a new prophecy is given it does not stay a secret long, especial if it involves the House of Rahl. A messenger from the nearest temple of the Light was sent to the People's Place with a scroll for the Lord Rahl's eyes only. The young sister carrying the message was only sixteen and had never been in the presence of Darken Rahl before. She was scared, her hands wrapped tightly around the scroll as she was lead to the throne room.

Her head speed within her chest as the doors open and she laid eyes upon the most feared man in all of D'hara. General Egremont announced "My Lord, a young sister of the Light has arrived with an urgent scroll which she says is for Lord Rahl's eyes only and she was meant to deliver it directly into your hands." Egremont bowed as Darken waved the ginger haired young girl towards him.

"Let me see this scroll…" He said sounding thoroughly not impressed by the so called importance of a simple piece of parchment. The girl kneeled before Lord Rahl, holding the scroll out before her while her eyes were cast to the ground. Snatching it from the girl's hands he motioned for her to be taken away.

Looked at the tattered roll of parchment for a moment before unrolling it as he stood up and faced the window.

"_My Lord Rahl,_

_There has been a prophecy of great importance foretold and as per your instructions if the House of Rahl is mentioned I am passing it along to you. _

'_A child born of two ancient houses of Darkness _

_Will bring forth the coming of the keeper and the end of all Light_

_The mother will be a fair young maiden, who has spent her life bound and imprisoned_

_The father will be a son of Darkness, loyal to the Keeper_

_Together this unholy pair will create a life filled with all their pain and hate._

_Using gifts bestowed upon him by his ancestors the child will bring nothing but Darkness."_

_The house of Rahl is not directly mentioned… but I thought this prophecy would interest you. I hope it pleases you my lord._

_~Sister Nikki"_

Darken's hands shook as she read the prophecy again and again. Could this be about his child… but the Mother… he had no wife. Folding the parchment neatly he stuck it into his vest for safe keeping as he sat near a window pondering the possibilities of the words of the parchment but was quickly torn away from his thoughts when Egremont entered once again this time with another letter.

"My Lord, my apologizes for the interruption again… but this letter from the Lord Jaycen Blackheart has just arrived by messenger…" Rahl sighed heavily and motioned for the second letter.

"You may go Egremont…" He said as he opened the letter.

Once he was alone in the room Rahl began to read the letter, but not before musing about it's autor for a moment. "What does the House of Blackheart have to say that is so important… that this years crop of potatoes is not as good as expected…" He laughed slightly at the thought before reading the letter.

"_Lord Rahl,_

_I am writing on behalf of my Father to invite you to our home for the Spring Solstice festival but I must admit to you my Lord that my father's invitation is nothing but a ploy to get you to the castle. He has intentions of marrying off my younger sister Aylona before the end of the summer and would like to give your Lordship the first bid on her. My sister's beauty is well known throughout D'hara and it is not common knowledge but my sister posses the magic that my family was once so known for. My family's fortune is humble compared to that of the House of Rahl and we do not have the means to offer a dowery worthy of my sister's beauty but the possibility of a magical child coming from any union my sister may enter seems to have peeked many other nobles interest. You have not shown any interest in marrying before and I personally don't blame you… but my sister is an obedient woman with a kind heart. She would make the perfect addition to any family. Please consider this offer… I have been frank with you hoping that knowing all my sister has to offer a union may persuade you to at least meet her at the festival._

_Thank you my Lord and I hope to see you at the festival,_

_Lord Jaycen Blackheart"_

"Not potatoes…." He mused softly before thinking about the previous letter that arrived. As he put the pieces together a twisted smile grew on Rahl's face. "Aylona… of the House of Blackheart…" Folding the letter from Jaycen, Rahl's mind was made up.

"EGREMONT!" He called throwing up on the throne room doors. Egremont came running and kneeled before his Lord. "Ready my things… I am going to home of Lord Ivan Blackheart for the Spring festival…" Egremont looked puzzled but nodded and quickly began to order servants around. Darken stood in the corner by the window, his long fingers absentmindedly finding their way to his lips as he thought.

'A new prophecy about a child born to two houses of darkness… then a letter from the Blackhearts… this can't just be coincidence…' His mind seemed made up… and it looks as if Jaycen's wish of his sister's next prison being a place and her a Queen may actually come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Bound By Darkness

A/N: sorry it has taken me so long, I have been having some medical problems and work has been taking up a large amount of time. Not to mention I happened to of… um lost… the flash drive the almost finished original chapter two was on so… it took longer than expected to rewrite it. But here is the long awaited chapter two, I hope ya'll enjoy it 3

Btw… the whole last sequence is a total homage to my love of the prompt and circumstance of Tudor England and of the tv show "The Tudors". So indulge me… now read…

Chapter two: Duty

Aylona passed back and forth, her arms crossed and an extremely sour look on her pale face, her brother, Jaycen sat in his father's thrown narrowing his eyes on his sister. He had just spoken to her about the letter he had written Lord Rahl offering Aylona's hand without even consulting her. This infuriated the young woman and she had been passing back and forth for several minutes now in silence.

Finally standing still for a moment, her eyes focused on her brother as she slowly opened her mouth to speak. "Rahl… you are pimping me like a common whore to Darken Rahl!" There was an obvious tone of disbelief in her voice and a mild undertone of anger. She took a small step closer as she continued. "You promised that you would give me a say… what say have I gotten Jaycen?" Taking another step, the anger in her voice rising and the disbelief fading, "I am not a whore Jaycen to be pimped out to the highest bidder. If Lord Rahl comes… IF… I will not treat him any different than any other man that would come into the place… he is not special just because he is Lord Rahl! Our deal is off. I am done with these games. I would rather be penniless and chose to be whore than to have all riches in D'hara and be forced into a marriage that I do not want!"

Jaycen stood up and turned his head away from his sister for a brief moment before he began to respond to her attack. "I am not pimping you! You are not a whore! A marriage with Rahl would not only bring out family's standing back up but you would be put in a position of reverence, you would be the Queen of D'hara. That is far from just a whore Aylona!" His voice was calm but assertive, he was not about to let his sister speak to him like that but he could understand her frustration. "Stop acting like it's the end of the world, there is a strong chance that Rahl won't even come. So stop acting like a spoiled child and start acting like an adult, you are just making a spectacle of yourself!"

"Spectacle? I'm making a spectacle of myself." Aylona shook her head and turned to leave in a huff. Jaycen jumped up from the thrown and quickly went to stop his sister from leaving. As he placed his hand on her shoulder Aylona's lips pursed and she snapped around and glared at him. "Get your hands off me." She spat and shoved her much larger brother away. Under normal circumstances Jaycen would have just backed down and let his sister have her way but this was not normal circumstances. This was both of their fates in her hand, Jaycen couldn't let her destroy any chance with Rahl without at least giving him a chance to show for the spring solstice festival.

"Aylona… please…" Jaycen started as he moved to block his sister's path. The young woman's eyes narrowed once more and her hand slowly moved to her neck. "Don't even…" Jaycen warned.

"If this…" She said tapping the Ra'dahan around her neck. Jaycen took his sister's hand, "No… don't start…" Her lips pursed again and Jaycen eye's narrowed.

"Sister…" Jaycen started and Alyona turned her back to her brother an defiantly crossed her arms and started to walk out of the room this time she stopped and glared back at her brother.

"If this prison was gone… there would be only one golden child in this family… my dear brother and it would not be you." She slammed the door behind her and the servants who were standing near the door attempting to eavesdrop scattered. Aylona's eyes dropped to the ground and she began to make her way back to her chamber.

Nearly a week later, news arrived to the Blackheart's that Lord Rahl had accepted their invitation to join them in the Spring Solstice festival. This had caused much uproar in the House of Blackheart… but had sent Aylona into self-imposed seclusion.

As dusk slowly turned into the cool darkness of a spring night, Aylona lay across her bed thumbing through a rather dusty, leather bound book that once belonged to her mother. It was her mother diary, it was the last connection she had to her mother, it brought her a great deal of comfort reading her mother's words. She smiled softly as she read the story of her birth, but her happiness was brief.

There was a soft knock and then door swung open and the imposing figure of her father, cast it's shadow. Aylona glanced up at her father who silently motioned for his child to stand. Doing as requested, she stood up slowly. Bowing her head as she smoothed her dress the she awaited her father's instructions.

"Lord Rahl will be here within the hour… ready yourself." That was all Ivan had to say to his younger child, he waited for Aylona to nod in response and once she did so he promptly turned and took his leave.

Taking a long deep breath Aylona hung her head and bit her bottom lip. Her heart was heavy and for the first time in many years she just wanted to die. There was no grantee that Rahl will want her but she felt like she was just waiting for the ax to fall and her life be done with.

The last light of the day shone through the slightly dingy window and landed on the open journal on Aylona's bed. Glancing over for a moment the young woman smiled. "Mama.." She mumbled softly slowly walking back towards the bed and picking up the book.

The last passage on the page caught her eye.

_The one hope I have for my darling daughter is that she will be happy. I married out of duty, I wish that my little Aylona will not be forced to do as I had to, but if one day she must I will tell her what my mother told me. "Find something small about the man you are about to marry to fall in love with… because if he thinks you are in love with him… then he will fall in love with you" _

In the past she had read that passage before but had never quite understood. She knew that it was unlikely her mother actually loved her father, but yet she had always made him think he was the only man in the world for her. Smirking softly she looked towards the havens. "I wish you were here…" Taking one last deep breath Aylona closed the book and quietly started to get herself ready.

The caravan which carried Lord Rahl to the Blackheart Manor stretched on for what seemed like forever. Jaycen watched eagerly as Rahl rode through the gates, his heart raced. He had to make a good impression with Lord Rahl or he would never consider the offer. Not to mention that if Aylona stepped one toe out of line things would be just as damned. He felt the weight of the world on his broud shoulders… but only for a bit longer.

The official introduction were only a short time away and it was either hit or miss, there is no almost. The hall door opened and his father walked in with his sister fallowing quietly behind him, her head hung low but looking stunning. Ivan looked over at his son as he took his seat on his throne and each of his children moved to their respective places at his side. "Is everything set for Lord Rahl's arrival?" Ivan said in a low voice.

Jaycen nodded to his father "All is in place, the rooms are ready and the cooks have been preparing a feast… everything is as you wish Father." Looking for a moment over at his younger sister, she seemed slightly paler than usual but there was this strange peace in her eyes. That both calmed his nerves and made him nervous in a whole different way. The last thing Jaycen wanted was for his sister to go from one prison to another.

"Aylona," Ivan said reaching over and touching his daughter's hand softly. "You look lovely… Lord Rahl would be a fool not to want you, my beautiful daughter" His vain attempt at tenderness made Aylona's skin crawl but she just smiled softly and leaned over and gave him a hastate kiss on the cheek. Nothing more was said, it was now just time to wait for Lord Rahl's arrival.

When the time came and Lord Rahl and his retinue to make their grand entrance it was a site unlike any that Aylona had ever seen before. First Lord Rahl's inner circle of generals and advisor entered in full uniform. Most of them men we older, around her father's age.. with white specks throughout their hair and deep lines across some of their faces showing they have earned ever year. Next were the much fabled women of the Mord'Sith, they were all beautiful… some of the women had dark hair but one had hair the color of gold. Her eyes were cold and her skin lightly tanned, she stood slightly apart from the rest. Something told Aylona she was different from the other ones, weather she was a higher rank or perhaps she was a favorite of Lord Rahl.

The large, old wooden doors of the great hall opened once more. This time it was Lord Rahl. The first thing Aylona noticed was he was far more handsome than she had heard and second his eyes were locked on her.

During his journey Darken had thought about nothing but the two letters he had received that spurred this uncharacteristically sudden trip. He had never thought about the woman who was connected to both of those letters. He was expecting some dull looking, average girl but when he set eyes on the beauty that stood before him… his interest was most defiantly peeked.

As Lord Rahl approached that Blackheart's Ivan stood to meet him. For the first time in both of their lives, the Blackheart children (and much of the house hold staff) saw Lord Ivan Blackheart kneel before another man. In that moment it hit Aylona that Lord Rahl had far more power left than most gave him credit for and if she was Mistress Rahl.. she would have that power as well.

As her father stood up and began the customary pleasantry Aylona thought back to the words her mother had written the night she was born. 'Find something about the man to love…' Aylona knew that she would love to have the power to make her father kneel before her. For the first time in day she smiled softly at the thought.

"This is my daughter…" Her father's voice shook her from her happy thoughts of power and she looked up to see Lord Rahl standing before her. She bowed her head a little as she made a small curtsy.

"Ah… Lady Aylona, the rumors of your beauty do not do you justice…" His voice was smooth and this was this hint of wanting in his voice that made Aylona's spine tingly and she could almost feel the Ra'dahan around her neck pull away from her skin for the first time in her life. Like there was some sort of destiny in this very moment.

Blushing and acting quite shocked Aylona finally spoke "Thank you my Lord, you are far too kind." Darken found the girl before him quite alluring and his suspicion that those letters were more thatncoincidence was confirmed. This was destiny… and no matter how much Aylona can try to fight him… she was his destiny and he was her's.


End file.
